marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (PhantomLord2001)
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is a superhero film released by Marvel Studios in 2015. It is the sixteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the second film in the planned quadrilogy to feature Spider-Man. It was directed by Marc Webb. Plot Nearly a year after he first becomes Spider-Man, Peter Parker has decided to fully commit himself to fighting crime, and has had much success in doing just that. Spider-Man has also developed a fan following as well as critics who dissaprove of his vigilante methods. In his civillian life, his relationship with Gwen Stacy has gotten more serious, and she remains the only person to know his secret. Both Peter and Gwen have also both since graduated from high school, and have both been accepted into Empire State University. The movie begins with a gang of thugs meeting a drug dealer in an attempted deal, only for it to be broken up by Spider-Man, who uses his webbing to incapacitate them, so they are soon easily caught by the police. The next morning, Peter is reading the story in that day's issue of The Daily Bugle on his way to college for the first time. During the course of the day, he meets Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn, the rescently returned president of OsCorp Industrues, and his girlfriend, Mary-Jane Watson, for the first time. Harry and Peter immediately take a liking to each other. Peter also befriends Randy Robertson, son of Robbie Robertson, the senior editor for the Daily Bugle. Peter casually mentions to Randy that he is looking for a way to earn some extra cash; in response to this, Randy tells Peter that will speak with his dad so maybe he could get him a job at the Daily Bugle. Later that day, Randy is true to his word and arranges for a meeting between his dad and Peter. Robbie takes a liking to Peter and arranges a meeting with the Daily Bugle 's editor-in-chief, J. Jonah Jameson, who ironically happens to be one of the most vocal critics of Spider-Man. When Peter tells him that he is a fairly good photographer, Jameson decides to hire Peter as a photographer, saying that they were always a photographer short at the Bugle. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Sally Field as May Parker *Sam Witwer as Harry Osborn *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Gary Sinise as Norman Osborn *John C. McGinley as J. Jonah Jameson *Kate Mulgrew as Captain Jean DeWolff *Mark Strong as Mysterio / Quentin Beck / Dr. Ludwig Rinehart *Viggo Mortensen as Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Rachel McAdams as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Christoph Waltz as Dr. Mendel Stromm *John Goodman as The Kingpin / Wilson Fisk *Lee Thompson Young as Randy Robertson *Danny Glover as Robbie Robertson Additionally, Samuel L. Jackson makes a cameo in his role as Nick Fury. Trivia Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:Spider-Man films Category:Articles under construction